Observations
by SamanthaKathy
Summary: Dr. Pat Jameson of the Five-0 Clinic observes her patients, and sees some surprising things as new patient Danny Williams does what no one else has yet to do: reach PTSD-sufferer Steve McGarrett. Mental Hostpital AU.


**Author's note: originally published 20 August 2011 on AO3. **

**This is just a silly little fic that in no way reflects reality. I am well aware that things like PTSD are real, can be very debilitating, and this fic in no way tries to put down or ridicule people who have real mental health problems.**

**Written for the prompt: Steve/Danny any rating,AU/ Mental Hospital Fic. the five-o characters are all people in a mental institution. ****Prompt by spikeslilbit.**

H50H50H50H50

Dr. Pat Jameson entered the observation room and took a seat. She had several individual sessions planned for that afternoon and she always liked to see her patients interact in a group setting beforehand. It told her a lot.

First she looked at Kono Kalakaua, who was currently sitting in a prime position to watch Steve McGarrett, one of her other patients. The poor girl had lost her entire family in a big accident at a wedding and as a result she'd retreated into a fantasy world. She had latched on to Steve, when he would tolerate her around, and to Chin Ho Kelly, the main orderly for the ward. Pat still hadn't figured out why Chin was related to a family member, while Steve wasn't. At first she'd thought it might be sexual attraction, but since then she'd realized that wasn't the case. Kono looked lost, which was probably a result of Steve not tolerating anyone near him for the entire week. Definitely something to talk about during the individual session.

Steve McGarrett was perhaps one of the most difficult cases Pat had ever worked with. Ex-soldier, suffering from severe PTSD, there were times he was almost lucid and other times where he was so deeply lost in his own mind he attacked anyone who came too close. Even in his most lucid moments he didn't trust anyone other than Kono, Chin, and thankfully Pat. Treating him would've been impossible otherwise, although treatment had yet to have any effect. This week was a very bad one, and Steve had not allowed anyone near him. Usually an episode this severe lasted no more than two or three days, but it had been going on for almost seven now and showed no signs of letting up. Steve had holed himself up in a corner, keeping a wary, watchful eye on everyone. Thankfully, all other patients, even Kono, left him alone. The last time someone tried to approach him when he was like this Steve had put eight patients in the hospital. Only Kono had escaped with no injuries, probably because she'd had the good sense to back off and do everything he told her.

The door to the recreation room opened and Chin walked in with the newest patient on the ward. Danny Williams had only arrived yesterday, transferred from the mainland in hopes that the Five-0 clinic could diagnose him. Danny was also a difficult case. At times he was normal and rational, only to suddenly do things like tying up a man to the front of his car and going for a drive. He was prone to sudden rage, usually accompanied with loud verbal abuse, and he also had delusions of being a police officer. The last was probably so he could rationalize his actions in his more lucid moments.

Pat watched as Chin went over to Kono, who positively lighted up at seeing her 'cousin', while Danny stayed where he was, close to the door, looking around a little lost. She was curious to see what he would do, who he would connect with, when suddenly a movement in the corner where Steve was drew her attention. Wo Fat, one of the few patients that was guaranteed to send Steve deep into a flashback, probably because of his outward appearance being similar to the enemy troops that had held Steve captive which had caused the PTSD in the first place, had just wandered too close by. Chin had seen the problem as well, but he was too late to divert Wo Fat. Steve exploded into motion and grabbed Wo Fat in a chokehold, sending several other patients into a panic. And to make matters worse, Danny was making his way over to Steve and Chin, who was trying to talk Steve down but not getting anywhere yet. All Pat could think was 'oh crap'.

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing," Danny shouted at Steve. "Have you ever heard of Miranda rights? And by the way, suspects who are dead are useless! You know why? Because they can't talk, that's why!"

Steve had now fixed his glare on Danny and Chin was desperately trying to get Steve to let go and at the same time trying to get Danny to stop talking. Neither goal was being achieved, but Steve had loosened his grip enough that Wo Fat no longer looked in danger of actually choking.

"Who are you?" Steve growled.

"I am Detective Danny Williams, now who are you?"

"Commander Steven McGarrett, US Navy SEAL," Steve barked out.

"Yes, well, that would explain the utter lack of adhering to protocol," Danny said. "Do you even have an arrest warrant? No? Didn't think so. The army really didn't teach you much, did it?"

"Navy," Steve growled, but he also dropped Wo Fat on the ground and Chin was quick to help him off the ground and away from Steve.

Danny was still talking, waving his hands and generally ranting about proper police procedure. Steve looked faintly amused, which was better than he'd looked all week. Pat let out the breath she'd been holding, thankful the situation had resolved itself, when Danny did something that sent her heartbeat skyrocketing again – he hit Steve on the arm. It was a good-natured gesture, used between good friends, but Steve didn't like to be touched. It usually send him straight into a nasty flashback, with all the injured people that resulted from it. Pat expected Steve to hurt Danny, but instead he laughed, then dragged a still talking Danny back to the corner he'd been in before. Both of them sank to the ground, where Danny continued to talk and Steve looked amused and content for the first time since Pat had known him. Perhaps, she mused, perhaps there was something there that would benefit both men.

H50H50H50H50

**You're free to play in this universe as I have set it up here, but please do refer to this as your inspiration. Also, leave me a comment with the link to any story you write in this universe, as I'd love to read it!**


End file.
